


Nymeria Fawley et les anecdotes

by 28larriequeen



Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus, Les anecdotes de l'écriture, Multi, ce qui se passe après les livres, infos de l'auteur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Salut ! Si tu es ici, c’est que la publication de la réecriture sous l’œil de Nymeria Fawley est terminée ! Si c’est bel est bien le cas (si je n’ai pas posté ceci avant) hé bien bravo d’avoir tout lu jusqu’ici et merci beaucoup !Ce livre est un bonus, comportant des anecdotes quant à l’écriture des 7 tomes, ainsi que ce que deviennent les personnages ! Amusez-vous bien 😊
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nymeria Fawley / Harry Potter
Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610





	Nymeria Fawley et les anecdotes

a suivre...


End file.
